


Lush Mistake

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and u responded back with another selfie. Holy shit ur really attractive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lush Mistake

Changmin dips a toe in his bathtub to test the water, one hand clutching the towel around his waist. It’s still a little too hot, so he sits on the edge and turns the cold water tap on.

The bathroom is awash in the soft glow of candlelight and the water is a fragrant pink. He’d dropped a bath bomb in it when it was half full; the packaging loudly declared it the new Lush sex bomb, guaranteed to give a sensual, arousing experience. Changmin had giggled a little when he bought it but regardless of what the experience was really like at least it smelt nice. He tips some bubble mix into the tub and watches as bubbles froth to the surface, then turns the tap off.

Changmin loses the towel and slides into the bath. He sinks below the surface with a happy sigh, the water lapping up to his chest. Most tubs were too small for his long legs – he’d picked this one with meticulous care, and it was big enough for him to stretch out with ease.

His phone beeps with a new message. Feeling lazy and content, Changmin dries his hands on his towel and picks it up.

/how’s the new city?/ It’s from Kyuhyun, his best friend. Changmin smiles.

/it’s only been a week. is it weird that I already love it?/

/you always fell in love too quick. how’s the new job?/

An aspiring writer, Changmin had moved to Gwangju from Seoul after he landed a position at a top publishing firm. It was his first time away from home. 

He fiddles with his phone a little before replying. /it’s interesting. i’m still learning the ropes but everyone’s been really nice to me?/ 

/give them another week to discover the real you/

Changmin laughs /you’re such an ass/

Kyuhyun doesn’t reply for a minute or so. Curious, Changmin texts him again. /what are you up to?/

/making dinner. you?/

/taking a bubble bath./ He follows this with a bunch of heart eyes and bathtub emojis, just to be annoying. 

/bath bomb?/ Kyuhyun knew him too well.

/mhm. and candles. went the whole nine yards/

/you’re ridiculous/

Changmin grins. /I arranged the candles by size and colour, it’s super cute/

He can practically hear Kyuhyun’s snort. /this is why you’re single/

/also because you’re my wingman/

/hey, I am a great wingman/

/you spend all your time hitting on girls instead of introducing me to cute guys/

/my wingman skills include using you as girl bait and then picking off the weaker ones when they realise you’re not interested/

Changmin cracks up, the water sloshing as his shoulders shake. /so really I’m your wingman/

/the best one I’ve ever had/

/this is why I left you/

/nevermind i’ll find someone like you/

Changmin giggles a little and hums the song as he replies. /good luck replacing my sexy ultimate girl bait self/

/well I haven’t seen you in a week, maybe you’re hideous now/

He’s about to give a scathing reply but an imp of mischief seizes him instead. Fumbling a little with his phone, careful not to drop it in the water, Changmin swipes to the camera. He pouts and widens his eyes, finding the perfect angle before snapping a picture. He adds the caption /I’m adorable okay/ before typing Kyuhyun’s number and hitting send.

A few minutes pass. Changmin sets his phone aside, sinks lower in the water and tilts his head back, sighing as tension drains out of him.

His phone beeps and he picks it up. 

It’s not Kyuhyun. An unknown number has replied to his selfie and sent a selfie back. The man in the picture has a small face, kittenish eyes and dark hair. He’s smiling and making a thumbs up at the camera. 

/yes you are/ the caption reads.

Changmin wants to die. He sent his picture to the wrong number and now this ridiculously handsome stranger probably thinks he’s a complete ditz. He makes a distressed sound and sinks lower in the tub.

/oh my god/ he sends. /oh god I’m so sorry, wrong number/

/lucky me. or unlucky, depending on who the intended recipient was/

The reply comes a little slowly, like the sender isn’t used to texting much, but when he reads it Changmin feels his cheeks heat up.

/um. I was just teasing a friend. or trying to anyway/

/do you normally send bathtub selfies to your friends? I haven’t been doing friendship right/

Changmin doesn’t know if Mr Stranger is teasing him or judging him, but either way his whole body is burning with humiliation.

/I’m Yunho/ this text soon follows the last.

/I’m Changmin/ 

/it’s nice to meet you and your bathtub Changmin/

/. . .I’m so embarrassed right now/

/please don’t be. would it help if I also sent you a bathtub selfie? then we’d be even/

Changmin has a brief and vivid mental image of Yunho naked and covered in bubbles and feels faint. He also realises, somewhat belatedly, that Yunho is flirting with him.

/um. I wouldn’t complain/

There’s an illicit thrill to flirting with a virtual stranger via such an odd coincidence. Changmin bites his lip and draws his knees up until they peek out of the water.

/actually I’m already in bed ahaha sorry about that/

Changmin snorts. Clearly Yunho is an idiot, but despite himself he’s intrigued. /where are you from?/

/Gwangju. You?/

Changmin sits up. /I just moved to Gwangju last week!/

/nice. have you done any sightseeing yet?/

/not really/ Changmin pouts a little. /been too busy with work/

/what do you do?/

They talk for a while, and Changmin tells Yunho a little about his work and life. Yunho is two years older than him and a lawyer. He grew up in Gwangju, studied in Seoul, and recently moved back home to work for his father’s firm. An hour passes before Changmin realises the water is cold and he should get out.

/I should go/ he texts reluctantly.

There’s a pause, then a new message appears in their chat.

/would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? I’d love to show you around/

Changmin stares at his phone. Is Yunho really. . .he doesn’t dare hope. . .

/I’m asking you on a date/ Yunho texts again when the pause has gone on too long. /just in case it wasn’t clear/

Changmin grins. He loves a man with confidence.

/I’d love to have dinner with you/

Yunho texts him the time and place and Changmin shyly bids him goodnight. 

/goodnight Changminnie/ Yunho replies. 

_Changminnie._ Changmin mouths the nickname and feels a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

He’s toweling his hair dry when Kyuhyun texts him again.

/did you drown??/

Changmin grins and picks up his phone. /you won’t believe what just happened/

\- - -

Changmin fidgets with his sweater sleeve, tugging it over his hands nervously. He’d agonized for hours over what to wear for his date with Yunho and eventually settled on a baggy red and black sweater and tight black jeans with boots. The jeans showed off his legs; the sweater stopped him from looking too desperate. He’s left his hair natural and fluffy. He’d wanted to look cute but sexy, the kind of guy a hotshot lawyer would want to date.

He chews his lip as he waits for Yunho. The waiter had confirmed their booking under Yunho’s name and led him to his table before bowing himself out of the booth. The restaurant is fancy without being snobby; each booth has high walls to lend an air of privacy. Whatever else he might be, Yunho has good taste in restaurants.

The door opens to admit a tall and handsome man. Changmin recognises him instantly from the photo last night; he’s wearing a suit that clings in all the right places and emphasises the breadth of his shoulders. His hair is swept up off his forehead. He looks stunning, but Changmin finds himself oddly disappointed. He’d expected the cute, kind of dorky guy he’d flirted with last night. This Yunho looks serious. Intimidating.

Then he spots Changmin at their table and his face lights up, and Changmin’s fears melt away. 

“Hi,” Yunho grins at him.

“Hi,” Changmin breathes. He ducks his head as Yunho takes a seat. “Sorry, I didn’t realise – I should’ve dressed up more –”

Yunho looks confused for a second before he realises Changmin means his suit. He bursts out laughing and shakes his head.

“Oh, no no! I’m just coming from work. You didn’t have to – ” his eyes rake over Changmin and his smile softens. “You look perfect.”

Changmin flushes. He hunches over a little. “I don’t usually do this kind of thing. I mean – of course I date, but just suddenly – ”

God, he’s shit at this. He’d been so confident last night, but now with Yunho right in front of him he’s falling apart. 

“Changminnie,” Yunho says softly. “It’s okay. I don’t usually do this kind of thing either. But I mean – who could resist your bathtub selfie haha!”

Changmin groans and covers his face. “I can’t believe that actually happened.”

“Best mistake ever,” Yunho says cheerfully. He asks for the menu and they order their food. Yunho props his chin in his hands and smiles at him and Changmin runs a self-conscious hand over his hair.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Yunho grins. “You’re even cuter in real life.”

Changmin thinks if he blushes any harder actual steam might start coming off him. 

“You’re shameless,” he grumbles. “Who says that on a first date?”

“I do,” Yunho says frankly. “Honesty is essential in every human interaction.” 

Changmin squints at him. “Aren’t you a lawyer?”

“The idea that all lawyers are liars is a misconception perpetuated by bad lawyers and which I intend to rectify,” Yunho says seriously.

Changmin hides a smile behind his hand. 

“You’re cuter in real life too,” he says.

Yunho blinks at him, and in the dim restaurant lighting Changmin sees a faint blush colour his cheeks.

\- - -

After dinner Yunho takes him down to the river and they walk past shops and street vendors. The area is brightly lit and bustling with people. Couples stroll along the river bank hand in hand, and Changmin sends a longing look beside him – Yunho’s hands are large and long-fingered and he desperately wants to slide his into them, but he doubts it would be appropriate in public.

Yunho has a far-off look on his face, like he’s thinking something serious. Changmin lets him be and tugs his sweater over his hands. It’s colder near the river and he shivers a little, his sweater not really warm enough on its own.

Warmth settles over him and Changmin looks up – Yunho has taken off his suit jacket and spread it over his shoulders. Changmin tugs the sides closer and tilts his head in thanks.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asks. 

Yunho shrugs. “I’m okay. I don’t get cold easily. I’m a very warm person you know,” he thumps his chest and Changmin finds a giggle trembling through his body.

“You’re silly,” he says.

Yunho grins, then takes his hand and tugs Changmin down a deserted alleyway.

“I thought you were going to show me around,” Changmin grins as Yunho backs him against a wall. 

Yunho gestures around them vaguely. “This is Gwangju. That’s the river.” He slides his fingers into Changmin’s hair and tilts his head, eyes lowering. “And this is how a Gwangju man kisses.” 

Yunho’s lips meet his, soft and slow at first, and Changmin smiles into the kiss. He loops his arms around Yunho’s neck and arches up. Yunho puts both arms around Changmin’s waist and pulls him closer, kisses him deeper. His mouth opens and his tongue runs along the seam of Changmin’s lips, coaxing them open so he can taste him. The kiss gets hot, wet, and Changmin’s head spins a little. He opens his mouth and licks at the soft, plump flesh of Yunho’s lower lip. 

After several minutes they draw apart to breathe, and Changmin takes Yunho’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs. 

“Would you like to come back to my place?” he asks, voice low.

The heat in Yunho’s eyes sears through his veins. “Sure.”

They kiss again, breaths hot and mingling. Yunho’s arms are strong around him, cradling him, and Changmin pants against his cheek.

“I don’t usually give it up on the first date,” he manages. 

“We don’t have to do anything – ”

“No,” Changmin kisses him again. “I want to.”

\- - -

“Cute apartment,” Yunho says when they walk into his place.

Changmin shrugs. “It’s not much.”

“You live alone?” Yunho asks curiously, looking around. Changmin nods and ducks into the kitchen.

“Yeah. Would you like something to drink?”

“No thanks.” 

Changmin comes back into the hallway and stands there awkwardly, not really sure what to do with himself. Yunho smiles.

“Come here,” he says softly. Changmin goes to him and Yunho kisses him, soft and sweet. 

“I love your lips,” he murmurs. “They’re so sweet.”

“You – ” Changmin manages. He wants to say something nice back, but the words tangle in his throat and Yunho kisses him again. They stumble to his bedroom and Changmin sits on his bed before tugging his sweater off. Yunho pauses just long enough to unbutton his shirt before he’s on him again, and Changmin falls back against the bed as they kiss. New urgency grips them and they rut together, groaning into each other’s mouths. 

Yunho throws his shirt off and bites down on Changmin’s neck, and Changmin turns his head with a soft cry. He tugs at Yunho’s belt and zipper, wanting him naked, wanting to see – 

Yunho pushes his pants and underwear off and Changmin swallows. His cock is hard and thick, curving towards his stomach. Naked, he’s a glorious sight – plush chest and thick thighs and meaty arms and that gorgeous huge cock. Changmin feels light-headed.

“Uh – ” he manages. Yunho smiles and crawls over him.

“Now you,” he says. He kisses Changmin as he fumbles with his jeans.

“I’m nothing special,” Changmin mumbles, lifting his hips so Yunho can tug the rest of his clothes off. Yunho runs a hand up his chest, his gaze hungry.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he says. He puts both hands under Changmin’s thighs and flips him over, and Changmin goes sprawling on his stomach with a surprised sound.

Yunho’s hands close over his asscheeks and squeeze and Changmin groans.

“You’re so cute Changminnie,” he says.

“Fuck me,” Changmin groans, and yelps when Yunho playfully spanks him. 

“I’ll need lube and condoms for that,” he says.

“Oh right right – ” Changmin fumbles in his bedside drawer and Yunho takes the opportunity to press kisses on the back of his neck. He squeezes a generous dollop of lube onto his fingers and lowers them to Changmin’s entrance, just circling for a second before pushing one in. Changmin groans and clutches his pillow.

“You’re not a virgin are you?” Yunho breathes in his ear.

“No – it’s just – been a while – ”

“I’ll go slow.” Yunho kisses his ear and slides in a second finger, scissoring them slowly. He kisses Changmin’s shoulder, then his neck, then Changmin turns his head so he can capture his lips again. He can feel Yunho’s weight over him and his dick pressing into his side and it makes him weak with want. 

“Please – ” he pants. “I’m ready – ”

“Uh uh – ”

Yunho rolls him onto his back and slides in a third finger – Christ, how long were his fingers? – and Changmin arches up with a cry as he brushes his sweet spot. He spreads his thighs and pushes up and doesn’t give a fuck how needy he sounds.

“Yes – oh right there – ” he gasps. 

Yunho groans softly. “Fuck, Changminnie. You’re even more beautiful than I thought possible.”

“T-thank you,” Changmin manages, polite even in the throes of passion. Yunho finally stops prepping him and pulls his fingers out. He slicks himself up with a soft groan and the sound goes straight to Changmin’s head. He pants up at Yunho, hair in his face, lips swollen and cheeks red. Yunho kisses his knee, then carefully lifts Changmin’s leg onto his shoulder. The other goes around his waist, stretching him out on the bed like an offering.

“Is this position okay?” Yunho asks earnestly. Changmin can’t believe he’s even asking.

“Please don’t make me beg you,” he says, and Yunho laughs softly. He takes hold of his cock and guides himself to Changmin’s entrance, pushing inside with a low moan.

Changmin grits his teeth and chokes on a cry. It hurts, even with all the prep, and Yunho stops when he’s halfway in.

“Sorry,” he pants. “Just a little – ”

“Fuck me,” Changmin manages. “Please – ”

Yunho pushes in all the way and he arches up with a cry. He’s so full, so split open, and as the pain fades and Yunho starts to move it blends into mind-numbing pleasure. He ramps down, meets Yunho with each thrust until they find a rhythm and Changmin’s cries fill the room. 

Yunho hunches over him and kisses Changmin clumsily, hips smacking against his ass with each thrust. He shifts, changes the angle a little, and Changmin almost screams.

“Oh fuck – oh right there – ” he claws at Yunho’s back, holds on tight as Yunho picks up the pace and slams into him harder. 

“Changminnie – ” he manages. 

Changmin reaches down and jerks himself off, head spinning and mouth open around helpless whimpers. Yunho’s hands knead his thighs, holding him in place so he can fuck him at the right angle and Changmin writhes under him. It feels so good, his senses in overdrive as they slam together.

“I’m going to – ” Changmin pants.

“Come,” Yunho gasps, and unloads in him with a rush. Changmin groans and arches up and covers his hand and stomach with seed, his orgasm shuddering through him with rare intensity.

\- - -

They clean up and curl around each other, tired and satisfied. Yunho strokes his bicep and Changmin rests his head on his chest with a smile.

“Should I go?” Yunho asks after a while. Changmin opens his eyes.

“Please don’t,” he says.

“Okay,” Yunho sounds pleased, and Changmin lifts his head with a grin. 

“Cute,” he says, and kisses him. He lifts himself up and straddles Yunho, and when Yunho’s hands drift down to his thighs he leans into it with a sigh.

\- - -

Changmin dips a toe in his bathwater and smiles when it’s the right temperature.

“The way you do that is really cute,” Yunho says from behind him. “And weird. Most people would just use their hand.”

“Your face is weird,” Changmin says. He hangs his towel up and steps in the tub, then reaches his hands out to draw Yunho in with him.

“My face is not weird,” Yunho says, affronted. They sink into the bubbles together and Changmin laughs. Six months into dating Yunho he still finds everything he does unbearably sweet. He slides into Yunho’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck.

“I’m kidding, your face is adorable,” he kisses Yunho’s nose. 

The water laps around them, warm and relaxing, and Yunho gives him a look that’s so fond and full of love it makes Changmin’s stomach do funny things.

“Oh – I promised Kyuhyun,” he says, and grabs his phone off the counter. They shift around so they’re side by side and Changmin presses his cheek to Yunho’s before snapping a picture of them.

/we’re adorable okay/ he captions it, and this time he sends it to the right number.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vietnamese translation](https://phaohoachongtan.wordpress.com/2015/03/08/transfic-dbsk-lush-mistake/)


End file.
